yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fuhuhuhuhu/Questions nobody wanted answered
Favorite: Food? Fruit Mentos Drink? I forgot what it's called since I had it like once when I was five but it was this fruity, semi-frozen drink at Applebees. Animal? Seal/Cougar Game? Pokemon (theyre all great except for Pokemon GO hecc you pokemon go)/DDLC Character from said game? Ghetsis/Lunala Song? c e n t i p e d e by Marz Mitzi/The Wolf by Siames Movie? Thor: Ragnarok Show? Pre-movie Spongebob/Courage the Cowardly Dog/Hetalia Opinions: School? My math teacher abuses the homework function and there are a bunch of people calling me a bunch of words that I don't think are allowed to be said on FANDOM/hitting each other and me but yeah it's great to waste my life. My best grade is Social Studies, and my teacher is kind of a jerk to everyone but me, and that's because i think of Hetalia in that class, and I always (try) to answer every question, and I'm in a club thingy that she hosts, so yeah. Work? Depends. I actually like vacuuming (woosh bye crumbs), I don't mind putting away the dishes and I hate anything else really. The wiki? It's great; it'd be even better if I wasn't an idiot. Also, I want to create humans to be mods. Stores in your area? Walmart-quality shoes are best shoes. Social Media: What do you use? This, I have a ROBLOX, YouTube, MeWe, Goggle ++ (and the original, although by the time you're reading this I probably don't), Wattpad, Quotev, and a troll account for bad fanfics on Fanfiction.net but I never use it. Favorite? I sneak around on Reddit, so that? Out of the ones I have, it's Google+/YouTube. They're interesting nightmares. Yandere Simulator: Favorite Character (Lookwise)? Sakyu Basu Favorite Character (Personalitywise)? Ayano Aishi Least Favorite Character (Lookwise)? Senpai Least Favorite Character (Personalitywise)? Hanako Yamada Thoughts on Yandere Dev? He seems like a bit of creep but he also seems like he wants to better himself, or at least improve his image, and hopefully he stops pushing away help so the game can actually get finished. Opinion on the game? I like the game, and I can't have it, which is the only thing keeping me from liking it more. Favorite Rival? Amai Odayaka, now finish Osana before I absorb your computer Alex. Least Favorite Rival? Hanako Yamada, quit your crying and start studying. Delinquents? Yeah the new ones are cool and everyone seems to have a huge pelvis pulverizer for them but I miss the old ones. Osana? *slams fist on table* FINISH HER Amai? Sweet baby, sanest one, best option. Kizana? She'll never be as great as Kokona. Oka? I miss her, but I know why she's gone. Besides, she's adorable. Headcanon that she sends someone to trick-or-treat for her. Asu? She looks like Kyoshi's daughter. Muja? She'd be the terrible gamer girl that's only popular because of her looks. Mida? She'd be the terrible gamer girl that everyone thinks is evil but jokes on you the age of consent in Japan is 13. Osoro? "SeNpAi WoUlD nEvEr LoVe A dElInQuEnT!!!!1!" Hanako? I usually like "Onee-chan" characters, but Hanako pushes it. If she doesn't stop obsessing over her brother, he'll grow to hate her, and she clearly doesn't realize it. Megami? Yandere-Mary sue. Also, if she supposedly "hates men", one that's sexist, and two why does she love Senpai? I could see her being the crazy Tumblr feminist that assumes all men are evil when that's obviously not true. A man invented bicycles, Spongebob, and Hetalia, you know, your opinion is wrong. Student Council? I want the new student and I absolutely love Shiromi I want to be her friend. Megami isn't that great, Akane is cute but she's probably hiding something, Kuroko needs to lighten up, and Aoi is epic I wanna high-five her. Game's faults? Terrible spaghetti coding that creates more bugs than it fixes, procrastinating since like 2016, and a dramatic Dev. I know that I can't talk since I can't code, but I've seen bits of code from other, better games, and his code isn't how it's supposed to look. Suggestion? He needs to fix his coding and hire a secretary. Fandom? Everything was peaceful until the ten-year-old nation attacked. Overall? It's nice, but it has it's faults, certainly. However, when it's eventually finished, I'd love to buy it. Getting it shouldn't be a problem, as I'll probably be in my early 60s by the time it comes out and the rate which everything is going. Oh boy I sound ignorant. (if you want this i'll post it in the comments) Category:Blog posts